A Shot of Beauty
A Shot of Beauty '(Case #45) is the forty-fifth case of the game. Case Background Ramirez alerted the team of Kerry Ann Buxton murdered in the finale of Case #44. Kerry Ann was found dead at the Buxton Mansion's swimming pool, with syringes all over her bloated face. The killer was a famous wrestler named Tom Norris, whom Kerry Ann was in a relationship with at the time of her death. Tom fount out that Kerry Ann posed naked for Vermont in some luxury cab depot while he was resting at the Halifax Hotel. Tom managed to review the pics after he found Vermont's flash drive upon his arrival, and found the pictures to be disgusting, immoral, and loathsome, and was in disbelief and shock that Kerry Ann would cross that line, as he knew Kerry Ann was capable of many shady antics. Since Kerry Ann would never listen to Tom, he wanted to show her that she can't be forever young and pretty with all the collagen in the world. As Tom arrived at the Buxton Mansion, he saw Kerry Ann being more delusional than ever, bragging about how sexy she was and how the mayor's campaign strategy was motivated thanks to her. Tom was very annoyed about Kerry Ann's latest efforts, and as a result, he swatted her with syringe after syringe of collagen in emotional pain whilst Kerry Ann tried to defend herself by almost scalping Tom. After Tom ran out of collagen, he kicked Kerry Ann into the pool and watched her die. In court, Tom declared himself guilty but not without telling the court that Kerry Ann was dead long before that as the citizens of Maple Heights (including but not limited to Hank Buxton and the Mayor) killed her with their games of appearance. Tom also stated that Kerry Ann's purpose of posing nude was to boost her stagnating career. The team felt that Kerry Ann paid a fatal consequence for recognition of beauty, and felt that she wanted to be remembered by everyone, even though Kerry Ann didn't know them. Victim *'Kerry Ann Buxton (found drifting in her swimming pool, with syringes all over her bloated face) Murder Weapon *'Syringe' Killer *'Tom Norris' Suspects Dwayne.png|Dwayne Vermont Jamie.png|Jamie Buxton Howard2.png|Howard Johnson Alden5.png|Alden Greene Norris.png|Tom Norris Killer's Profile *The killer wears PLIGMA sneakers. *The killer is on antidepressants. *The killer had plastic surgery. *The killer has black hair. *The killer wears a crocodile jacket. Crime Scenes Swimming Pool.png|Swimming Pool Sun Chair.png|Sun Chair Taxi Depot.png|Taxi Depot Cab Trunk.png|Cab Trunk Peacock Suite.png|Peacock Suite Dresser.png|Dresser Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Swimming Pool. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shattered Glass, Flash Drive) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Clues: Shoe Print) *Examine Shoe Print. (Attribute: Killer wears PLIGMA sneakers) *Examine Shattered Glass. (Result: Syringe, Murder Weapon deduced: Syringe) *Examine Syringe. (Result: Drops) *Analyze Drops. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer is on anti-depressants) *Examine Flash Drive. (Result: Flash Drive Content, Unlocks: Taxi Depot) *Investigate Taxi Depot. (Clues: Faded Card, Faded File, Torn Flyer) *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Business Card) *Ask Vermont if he’s the one who took the pictures of Kerry Ann. (Prerequisite: Business Card unraveled) *Examine Faded File. (Result: Complaint Filing) *Have a chat with Jamie Buxton about her lawsuit case against Kerry Ann. (Prerequisite: Complaint unraveled) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Johnson Campaign Flyer) *Ask Johnson about his words on the campaign flyer. (Prerequisite: Campaign Flyer restored) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Greene now he’s been released from prison. (Available from start of Chapter 2) *Investigate Peacock Suite. (Clues: Taxi Receipt, Pile of Luggage, Answering Machine; Unlocked after going to Chapter 2) *Examine Taxi Receipt. (Result: Receipt Destination) *Analyze Taxi Receipt. (15:00:00) *Examine Pile of Luggage. (Result: Gossip Magazine) *Talk to Norris about his relationship with Kerry Ann. *Examine Answering Machine. (Result: Answering Machine Turned On) *Quiz Jamie about the message from her lawyer. *Investigate Cab Trunk. (Clue: Briefcase; Prerequisite: Taxi Receipt Analyzed) *Ask Vermont what he’s doing on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Play Cab Trunk as a task) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Open Briefcase) *Examine Open Briefcase. (Result: WeBuy Receipt) *Analyze WeBuy Receipt. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer had Plastic Surgery) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Examine Documents About Kerry Ann. (Result: Love Letter; Available at start of Chapter 3) *Question Johnson about his love letter to Kerry Ann. (Prerequisite: Love Letter found) *Ask Norris if he knew the Mayor had a crush on Kerry Ann. (Prerequisite: Talk to the Mayor first) *Investigate Dresser. (Clue: Torn Pieces; Prerequisite: Talk to Tom Norris first) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Scrapbook) *Analyze Scrapbook. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears a Crocodile Jacket) *Investigate Sun Chair. (Clue: Shredded Paper; Available at start of Chapter 3) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Financial Article) *Talk to Greene about Kerry Ann withdrawing her shares from his company. (Prerequisite: Financial Article Restored) *Investigate Swimming Pool. (Clue: Duck Buoy; Prerequisite: Talk to Alden Greene) *Examine Duck Buoy. (Result: Hair Pile) *Analyze Hair Pile. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer has Black Hair) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See what you can do for Howard Johnson. *Investigate Peacock Suite. (Clue: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Poster) *Give the poster to Howard Johnson. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Check up on Dwayne Vermont. *Investigate Taxi Depot. (Clue: Bag) *Examine Bag. (Result: Photograph) *Give the photograph to Dwayne Vermont. (Rewards: Crocodile Jacket, Golden Mixtape Necklace) *Investigate Swimming Pool. (Clue: Pills) *Examine Pills. (Result: Pills Sample) *Analyze Pills. (06:00:00) *Talk to Alden Greene. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case and A Deadly Game are the only cases that require stars only to unlock the next case, aside from normal star usage. No stars are required to advance in between chapters. *Like Troubled Waters, there is no need to initiate contact with an innocent suspect (Alden Greene) to initiate that innocent suspect's leg of the Additional Investigation (investigate, examine, analyze, and then deliver the news). *The cars in the crime scene, "Taxi Depot", are heavily based on 2004 Audi A6, 1990 Lincoln Town Car and 2006 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 respectively. Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Maple Heights Category:Cases